Perseus, a god?
by Rooney1077
Summary: He has to protect her, even if he hurts someone else. But will this lead to hi happiness. He is a god. he will live forever so he needs to get used to the pain, and some of the rare happiness. He will break hearts, but still stay true to his family. If your going through hell, keep going. OOC Artemis and OOC Annabeth


Perseus, a god?

Percy's POV

Athena smiled. "You my daughter have exceeded all expectations. You have used you wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is well… trashed. The titan lord did some damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."

Annabeth looked up, stunned. My … my lady?"

Athena smiled wryly. "You are an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument to last another eon?"

"You mean… I can design whatever I want?"

"As your heart desires." The goddess said. "Make us a city for the ages. You will also be granted immortality." At that point my mind went blank. He would not get to see that one special daughter of Athena. I looked up and saw Aphrodite smirk like she could tell what he was thinking.

"Perseus Jackson!" a commanding voice bellowed obviously agitated by Percy's lack of knowledge that all the Olympians were waiting for him to speak up. I said something really intelligent like:

"Uh what?" and probably mumbled something else stupidly. "Um … a god?

"Yes, yes apparently a dimwitted god." Zeus sighed with frustration. I looked over to Annabeth who strangely looked straight into his eyes, those beautiful stormy eyes going straight through him.

"Yes." I said barely audible.

"Yes?" Zeus asked in surprise.

"Yes." I said louder.

"Perseus Jackson. Does anyone being on this council disagree with converting Perseus into a god? The thirteenth Olympian?" no one voted against me. I looked at my dad. He was beaming. I looked to all the gods; they had smirks and grins on their godly face. Even Athena didn't say anything but she didn't look happy with it.

"Perseus, god of heroes, shape shifting, time, and loyalty!" the Olympians yelled into unison. I looked over at Annabeth she was trying not to smile. The first thing that came into my head as the fact that I will get to see that girl for the rest of my life. That put a smile on my face.

Artemis walked up to me (I don't know why it was heard but a the moment it wasn't important), put her godly hand on my godly hand on my chest (I saw Annabeth narrow her eyes and frown), and chanted something in ancient Greek. I caught the words: Perseus Jackson, god of heroes and loyalty, before I felt so much pain I screamed. I looked down at the pulsing veins in my arms. I saw the blue color change transparent and ichor, the blood of the gods, flooded my veins. I felt the lights go out for a second.

I opened my eyes. I saw Annabeth stroking my forehead.

"What did you do?" she yelled at the smirking gods. Dionysus strolled to Annabeth. He looked bored but amused.

"Don't worry, he's just going through the process of becoming a god. I went through it, looked at me now I'm fine." Annabeth looked over to her mother scared and pleadingly.

"Do not worry, he'll be fine." Athena said to a nervous Annabeth.

"His eyes," Annabeth screamed, "they're gold!" I felt a slight pain around my eye sockets. I felt like I was being pulled but was stuck to the floor. I suddenly felt at peace and relaxed. I exhaled and stood up looking at everyone. The gods looked at me liked I died.

"What's wrong?"

"Welcome Perseus. The thirteenth Olympian." Zeus announced. They stood up cheering. Ares used the first to come forward.

"Welcome. I will be happy to pound on you."

"Thank you." I replied smiling. Then there was Athena.

"Don't mess it up with my daughter." She commanded quietly.

Aphrodite winked at me causing Annabeth to glare at her. My dad came to me and tightly hugged me saying congratulations and all that crap. All the other gods nodded at me. Artemis was the last Olympian to come to me.

"Congrats Percy." She put a hand on my arm, which made her blush, and received a death glare from Annabeth.

**Line Break**

"Annabeth I love you but we can't be together. If that happens there will be sadness and death. I am a god and you are a demigod. The prophecy will kill us. I love you so much, so much. I will never find anyone like you in the world. You were and are my best friend. Like I have said I love you so, so much. I don't want to do this." I said tears coming out of my eyes freely. I kissed her forehead.

"Percy you know I will never get over you!" she said crying.

"After this prophecy I will come. I want to start a relationship if that would be okay with you. I haven't loved anyone the way I love you, ever."

"I'll be waiting. I'm not getting any older. Nor you. I love you." It was getting late so flashed to my palace.

Zeus made me new camp director at camp. Dionysus and I take turn but I get most of the time.

Annabeth's POV

"I'll be waiting. I'm not getting any older. Nor you. I love you." I said. We were inside his palace on Olympus the one I built it was huge. Blue, his favorite color. I love him. I knew he was doing it for the greater good. I will wait. He told me that I am apart of the prophecy. I walked outside of his cabin and closed the door. I heard a flash I don't know how I would explain it but.

"You have done right Percy." A voice. Athena!

"I just hope that you're right. You said I would be the death of her. You said the only way to save her would to stay away from her. You know how hard that is for me. She is the love of my life. You better hope that this is true. I will not hurt you but I will spend eternity away from the world. I will try my best to fade."

"Percy you are too important!" Athena said.

"You don't get it. I love her so, so much. If she dies in this I will go to Tartarus and bring her back!"

"I am glad you have turned into a great god. And that you love my daughter so much, but you need to move on." She said. At that I got furious.

"But what if I can't?"

"I will get you and the boys to go out into the mortal world." She said. I heard enough. My mom put him up to this. I left to go to my waiting crew to finish Artemis's palace, which was right across from Percy's.

**Line Break**

I walked into Percy's cabin. I think I made it quiet well. It was blue with symbols for loyalty on the doorpost. _Perseus son of Poseidon, god of heroes, shape shifting, time, and loyalty_, was inscribed at the stop with green letters_. _Small waves, again green, were at the bottom. Two swords of celestial bronze were crossed on the top of his name. And a symbol for shifting forms was there to. Inside was amazing. A statue of him in Greek clothing was in the middle of the palace. He had a dazzling smile on. I made sure to put Riptide in sword form in one of his hands because it was the first weapon he was ever given.

Zeus said I was allowed to color two things. So of course I chose his amazing sea green eyes and his black hair. I also made sure that his hair was messy just as it always is. He was standing on a pedestal, his life described in ancient Greek. A lot of it was about all the times he saved the world. The other part is all about his friend and the relationships. I love Percy Jackson, yes; I guess it's that obvious. I don't give a bull's crap; he doesn't get to dump me. I know that sounded like I'm sixteen.

Anyway, I walked into his palace to work on it. I think it should be modern inside because he is still a teenager and will always. I don't know how, but Zeus sped up Percy's aging process before he made him a god, so now he 19 years old and always will be. I stuck aging very slowly starting at 16. He is already 3 years older than me.

I took out my plans. I need to get a Hephaestus kid. No matter I'll just have to this myself. After a few hours of working I got really tired so I took a seat on his lazy boy couch. A few minutes of lying on the worn out couch I heard claws on the marble floor. The first thing I thought of was '_Ahhh'_; I think I said that out loud. It was the most adorable dog ever. He was a golden retriever; his fur so beautiful. Then I saw his eyes. They were not brown, they were sea green. Then I thought _'oh dear, Percy? You're an idiot Annabeth, he is the god of shape shifting!_'

"Percy?" I asked half surprised. The golden retriever started to glow bright blue so I turned around. When the flash had ended I whipped my head around. He wasn't there anymore. 'T_his prophecy must be really important' _I thought to myself.

Percy's POV

I flashed out in dog form. I didn't want to get caught sneaking around when it's light out for me. Yep the newest major god has a bedtime. They treat me like I am a kid. Well if you think about I am a kid. I pawed up to Athena's palace. I transformed back to myself and knocked on the door. Athena and I have become oddly close. In some weird way she is kind of my cousin since she is a daughter of Zeus so I don't like her like that. She was about to curse when she saw me. A tear streamed down one of my eyes.

"Oh, Percy come here." She said and pulled me into a hug. I let out all my sadness lying in the goddess's lap. She sat down on the steps of her palace and pulled my head into her lap. She knew how much I loved Annabeth. She knew it was torture being away from her.

"Shh, Percy, she knows it's for the best. You need to move on for a while. You need happiness. Have you visited your mom recently?"

"OH. MY. GODS!" I yelled

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"How could I even forget that one request from her? I was supposed to send up a blue flare or something saying I was alive. But I forgot." I said clamping my hands over my face in my arrogance.

"She thinks you're dead?" she yelled.

"Yeah. I have to go and speak to her now. Thank you!"

I teleported out of Olympus to the outside of my mom's apartment. It still looked the same. I could see the moon plant I put in her mini garden. I teleported there, then into the living room. I walked into my old room. Everything was still there. I remembered all the memories. I saw pictures of all my friends so many of them where of her. I walked out of my room, flashed out of the apartment and knocked on the door. I didn't want my parents to know that I was a god yet. I heard a moan and an okay. At my relief it was Paul.

"Hey." I murmured. Paul was just staring at me.

"Percy?" then it dawned on him that it was me. Instead of questioning me Paul pulled me into to a guy hug.

"Hey." I said again.

"It is you. But we thought you were dead for three months. But you looked so old and mature for a sixteen year old that hasn't even hit his growth spurt. What happened?!" he yelled but in a hushed tone.

"Actually me and Death are really good friends. I guess I have a lot to explain." He pulled me into the apartment. I think I woke up everyone because my mom was up in the kitchen making some breakfast. It was blue.

"What do you want to eat, Paul? Blue. Percy always liked blue." She muttered.

"Can I have some?" I asked awkwardly with my hands in my pockets. She looked up.

"Hey mom." It came out rather sheepishly than I wanted it to. The regular dark circles that could almost see from writing her book all night were very visible. Her black tight curly hair was in a ponytail.

"Percy?"

"Yeah." She looked at Paul for conformation. He nodded.

"You… you're so grown-up and older looking for a sixteen year old." Then she widened her eyes and dropped to the floor and started crying. Paul rushed over. I didn't want to come any nearer because I knew she thought she saw.

"Percy, are you a ghost?" Paul said as he studied me.

"No," my mom said. "He's a god." She choked up at the last word and started crying again.

"Sweetheart why are you crying? He was rewarded for saving the world." Paul looked confused and my mom couldn't even speak.

"You don't get it. I have to watch everyone I love around me die and it wont stop; my children, my loves, my friends, and my family. I wont be able to do anything about it."

"You already have children?" my mom was getting the full story no matter how much it hurt either of us. She has to know.

"No. Does everyone think I'm dead?"

"Yes."

"Good." I said sadly.

"Good?" Paul asked.

"I wont be able to be in the mortal world very often. But when I can I swear on the River Styx that I will come visited if you want me to." Thunder rumbled.

"Why did you become a god?" my mom asked as we sat on the couch. I looked around absorbing everything in the room.

"Oh, sorry what?"

"Been a god for three months hasn't even seen us and he already stops listening to me. I knew you were still my little boy." My mom said to no one in particular, trying not to laugh. I had to smile.

"Oh, um why did I become a god? Annabeth. She was offered to be the immortal architect of Olympus after we kind of trashed it. I loved her and I wanted to be with her for eternity. But this stupid prophecy says that I will be the death of her. So I haven't even talked to her." I explained.

"Oh Percy, I am so sorry." She said.

"But it gets better. I have to break her heart because her mom says that I'm all she is going to think about. So I have fake move on and act like there was nothing between us." I was so angry.

"Percy, you're steaming." Paul said. I looked down and I was. I took a glass of water and poured it over my head. Paul stifled a laugh. I willed myself dry. "Percy was there anything between you. Were you two dating?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

"With all my soul, but that doesn't matter now."

**Line Break**

I walked to the garden of Olympus. That was when the idea that I had to break her heart came to me. I saw Annabeth walk my direction when she saw me she started running. I flashed to my palace. I guess she knew where I was headed so she entered my quarters. '_Come on Percy, you have to be hateful or this won't work. Get her to the palace the other gods are watching to make sure you don't crack. It will be painful, but it's the right thing to do.'_

"You are supposed to bow in front of a god. You shall knock before entering my chamber." I said so cold it made me flinch. She caught that but played along.

"I am sorry lord Perseus." She bowed.

"Rise."

"Percy I don't care what you say, I want to be with you!" she stepped closer.

"You shall address me as lord Perseus."

"I'm sorry, _lord_ Perseus. Don't you want to be with me?" I looked past her not wanting to make eye contact with me.

"I don't." I set my eyes ablaze.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Goodbye Miss Chase. The gods wish you luck on your quest." She turned around and walked out of my sight. I dropped on my knees and punched my hand into the hard stone. I laughed looking at the ichor flooding out of my hand. The skin was so torn. It actually hurt. I got up and took a knife from my collection on the wall. I got ready to stab myself when I hand touched my shoulder.

"Percy give me the dagger." A soothing voice I didn't recognize said. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Annabeth watching trying to hide with her invisibility hat but as the god of heroes I could see any demigod in the world no matter the protection. Annabeth didn't know that.

"Only if you kill me with it." I handed her the knife. I heard it snap.

"I am not going to kill you." She said. I didn't turn around until she pulled me around. I was expecting Athena but it was Artemis.

Artemis's POV

"Father, I do not approve of this plan. He is a male!" I yelled.

"Annabeth Chase will play a great part in this. You need to act like you fell into a deep love with him."

"Never."

"You shall!"

Percy's POV

I was at Camp-Half-Blood and it was the campfire sing along. I was sitting by all of my old friends not acting like I was superior to them just laughing and singing. Conner Stoll yelled out the funniest joke I have ever heard and we all laughed. The fire grew so high it was unbelievable. I wasn't sitting anywhere near Annabeth. She hasn't found a new boyfriend. I guess she was waiting for me after the newest prophecy is over. Artemis sat with me. She and I have become really good friends. She was being nicer since she met me the Olympians say every time they see Artemis even smile. I was given a seat of power when I became a god and Zeus put it beside hers.

"Percy… I … can't … breath …" she said between laughs.

"Just calm down and practice your breathing I taught you when you laugh. It'll get better." I said laughing nonstop. I glanced over to Annabeth she was glaring at Artemis.

"Percy it's not working!" she said again laughing her godly head off. She set her head and her hands on my thigh breathing hard still laughing.

"Now you got her going." I whispered to Connor.

"I try. It's a talent of mine: jokes. I can't help it." He said looking at me with pride of his work. I looked over at Annabeth again she was even angrier.

"Percy we have to go, there's a council meeting." she said laughing. I don't think she'll ever stop laughing.

"Do we have to, Moonbeam?" I asked.

"Yes, Fishbreath."

"Deer!"

"Barnacle!"

"Moony!"

"That's to much like the first one. You loose!"

"Is there any other option?" I said mockingly. Most of the camper's eyes were on us they didn't stop singing. I heard some snickers though.

"Lets go Crescent. Hah, didn't use that one did I?" I mocked again.

"Which one?"

"Uh…" She grabbed me and that just made more snickers.

"Come on Sushi." I had to admit that was a good one.

We strolled into the throne of the gods hand in hand. I quickly let go when I saw Aphrodite raise an eyebrow. I walked over to my throne, which was conveniently by Artemis's. Aphrodite stifled a giggle. I talked inside here mind.

'_What?!'_

'_Oh Percy you two would make a cute little pair. But so would you and Annabeth. I think you are going to have an interesting love life. No matter what happens someone is going to get hurt. And I can't wait to see who you choose!'_

'_Oh dear gods, this is going to turn out horrible either way isn't it?'_

'_Don't worry. I'll make sure it will.'_

'_Are we talking in each other's mind's, cool!'?_

'_Apollo we need to talk later.' _Aphrodite said.

I looked over to my right were my dad sat; then I looked over to my right where Artemis sat. I looked around. Annabeth was sitting at the foot of her mother's throne. I don't know why she was there. This was only for gods. She saw me and smiled at me. I looked away. Tears running down my eyes.

"Percy, are you okay?" Artemis asked elbowing my ribs. I looked back to her and nodded and smiled sarcastically.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I replied hazily. The other gods were talking about the new prophecy. I stood up. "I lover her." I said not very loud, though.

"What?" the gods turned their attention to me.

"I am in love with her. I don't care what you guys say. I can love whom ever I want. It might not be the right thing to do, and you might not approve, but I am in love with her. I will fight for her. I don't care about the ancient laws. She has my soul stuck with her. I will fight beside her forever, which won't be a problem because we are both immortal. She is one of a kind. Her eyes are stormy gray whenever she gets mad or irritated with me. Her smile lights up the world. Her laugh is perfect. Her hair; those amazing curls. I know that this is against your judgment. I know you think I could ever move on from her, but no! I know she will be the death of me; I have taken on the sky for her. I will die for her anytime. I may not be as good as a poet than Apollo; I don't think even Apollo can put into words how much I care for her and love her. She has no flaws. She is the most exquisite person I have ever laid eyes on. I lover her so much."

"Percy you know the consequences of being with-" Athena said but was cut off when I pulled Artemis out of her throne and kissed her with so much passion it really did look like I love her. I heard a collective gasp but there was a squeak of hurt in one of them that I could tell was Annabeth. I smiled through the kiss that I had done the right thing for keeping her alive. The words I said were perfect. It was really about Artemis but I made sure that it sounded like Annabeth. The only three people that didn't look but looked happy beside Artemis and I were Aphrodite, Dad, and Apollo. The only people in on the plan were Artemis, Zeus, and I.

I pulled away and looked at Artemis with fake happiness. I sat on my throne and pulled her onto my lap at which she tried to escape. Annabeth ran out of the throne room with tears in her eyes. I played with her curls while Zeus said some stuff. She turned around to look at me and I pecked her on the lips. She glared. It might've been a few hours until out of the corner of my eye I saw Aphrodite.

"Um, you two the meeting has been over for two hours. The harpies are going to get you Percy if you don't get to bed. I don't think they care if you're a god. You are just so young and cute!" she squeaked tugging at my cheek. I walked Artemis to her palace, which was across from mine. I said goodnight to her trying not to look her in the eye. I walked to my palace with my hands in my pockets, scowling.

I woke up at 1:37 am. Hearing a knock at the door I pulled on some running shorts I jogged to the door. When I opened it no one was there. Since I was already up I went for a run around the perimeter of Olympus. It wasn't cold just… what's the right word… brisk, like that tea/soda drink. I ran around a screaming Demeter saying I needed a haircut; it's not dress code. Whatever. I ran past my dad's palace. Then I got tired and lazy so I ran back to my palace. When I got there the hunters of Artemis were on my couch; the floor littered with candy, chips, and coke. The girls were playing Call of Duty and Phoebe was getting a little carried away beating everyone.

"Girls! What are you doing here? It's three in the morning." I asked or yelled they turned on my stereo too.

"Well currently Phoebe is beating us 102 kills more than the top scorer, me. Hey Perce. It's good to know you don't just have prissy games." Thalia got up from the couch and gave me a hug. Then she slapped me.

"WHAT THE HADES WERE YOU THINKING? WELL APPEARENNTLY YOU WEREN'T, BECAUSE YOU HURT ANNABETH!" she yelled.

"Thalia you don't understand, it was for her sake. The gods said I was blinding her judgment. I was going to be the reason if she were to die. I can't have that. It hurt me just as much as it did Annabeth." I said trying to calm her down.

"She wouldn't tell me what happened, what did happen?"

"At the throne room I expressed some kind of love for someone and made it sound like I was talking about her. But I pulled a certain goddess out of her throne and kissed her… in front of Annabeth. It was a plan worthy of Athena. I was supposed to break her heart." I scratched the back of my neck.

"What goddess?"

"I swore that I wouldn't say her name when it had anything to do with the plan. You don't know how much I love Annabeth. If I have to act like I love another woman for her safety than I will. I am her Seaweed Brain and she will forever be my Wise Girl. I almost committed suicide after lying to her that I didn't love her until Artemis stopped. I said to her mother that if anything happens to he I will bring her back from the dead." I said anger and sadness pouring out of myself. The hunters were half listening while playing my video game.

"Percy I'm sorry." Thalia said. I could see her tears.

"What are you guys doing here?" my question didn't get answered before there was a silver flash and a pink fluff of smoke engulfed the living room of my blue palace.

"Oh great." I moaned.

"Hunters may you excuse us for a minute?" Artemis dismissed the girls from my cabin. I turned into a saber-tooth-tiger and growled at the person Aphrodite brought with her. I didn't like doing it but I knew what would happen if I didn't. Artemis kneeled down in front of me and started petting me behind my ears. I transformed into a golden retriever and licked Artemis'.

"Well I think it's an appropriate time to use the words 'puppy love'. Get it puppy- Percy and they… well at least I am not as bad as Apollo is at making jokes." Aphrodite said. I trotted over to Annabeth and sniffed her legs then I licked her hand. I looked up at her with my puppy dog green eyes. I whimpered and made a soft bark come out of my mouth,

"What did he say?" Annabeth and Aphrodite said in unison.

"Well apart from the curses he said he can't get out of this form he is too weak. He went jogging for two hours."

"How do you know that?"

"Well gods can speak in each other's mind's." Artemis said to Annabeth like she was needy. "Fine. I'm going to hold that against you then." Artemis said as I told her something.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Artemis's POV

I lay on Percy's comfy couch and leaned on the armrest. Percy jumped onto the couch and put his cute puppy dogface next to the armrest I was leaning on. I stroked his furry snout and head. Even when he was in dog form he was cute. It was supposed to be fake, but I fell in love with Percy. I knew right after this prophecy was done he would just get back together with Annabeth. Percy licked my cheek and in response I kissed his doggy nose. I giggled and he tried to smile but it was kind of weird.

"Percy, can you excuse us girls we need to talk?" Aphrodite said in a cheery but commanding tone.

"Ruff!" Percy barked.

"Percy, watch your language!" I said. He sputtered some unforgivable words, jumped off the couch, and walked out of the room. I got up to go to Percy, up Aphrodite stopped.

"This concerns you too Artemis, sit down." Her tone was stiff. This must be serious coming from Aphrodite.

"What?" I asked.

"I know what you're doing. Your love for each other is not real at least for him. I could feel the distance between him to you. There was no love surrounding him except coming from you. I could feel it. It was so strong that it hit me in the gut hard. I didn't use any love potion or anything. You fell in love with him on your own."

"You mean you two were fake!? I'm going to snap his idiotic neck!" Annabeth screamed.

I heard a whimper and knew it was Percy. Apparently so did Annabeth. I knew where it came from, but she didn't; I could hear it and pinpoint where it came from. I ran as fast as I could to the Hecate palace. I don't know why- no wait-the Poseidon palace is right after the Hecate palace. I wasn't running fast enough so I teleported myself there.

"Percy?" I yelled I could hear him better now. I ran down a hill and saw him lying on the grass with a bloody paw.

"Percy what happened?" I said, exasperated by what probably happened. He told me that he stepped on an animal trap while he was walking.

_Oh Perseus._

We were walking hand in hand when I blond head of hair- I guessed Annabeth but was surprised to see that it was her mother, Athena- whipped across my face.

"What the crap!" Percy yelled. "Athena why are you running?"

"I am going to miss seeing Annabeth leave for Rome. Apparently the twin giants have captured that some of Hades and they are going to rescue him. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go say goodbye to my daughter!" Athena flashed out.

"What!" Percy surged forward, his eyes glowing with fury. In his pure anger he sprouted pitch-black wings and the ground around him burnt with black fire.

"Percy! You have wings and you control fire?!"

"What? No, just the wings. I don't know what's up with the fire." He was still furious but when I touched his arm he softened and fell to his knees.

"No… I have to go on that quest!" he said.

"Percy, this is a mortal quest, gods can't interfere." I said softly.

"Fine, but I need to go. Clear my head." He mumbled. He walked toward the pool installed recently by Annabeth Chase.

Percy's POV

I was grief stricken. I decided to go swimming but before I could get in someone yelled my name.

"PERCY! Help there are three Chimeras surrounding our forest!" It was a tree nymph I befriended a couple months ago. She was really nice. I knew where her forest was so I teleported there. The second I got there one of the Chimeras swung it's serpent tail at me and I ducked dropping to the soft grass. I uncapped Riptide and summoned my water-powers to shield the forest the best I could. The first Chimera was easy. I ducked another swing and rolled under its stomach and stabbed it so far up the hilt of my sword was touching its body. The Chimera exploded in golden dust. I shook my head back and forth to get it out of my hair. I did the same thing to the other two. _Dense monsters. _I thought before I felt a huge pain.

I looked down at the blade in my gut._ Oh no. They told me about this particular sword. It could reap a gold's soul and cause them to fade. _I screamed from the immense pain. I could feel myself being ripped from my body. I turned around and saw the face of the Minotaur I've killed twice.

I unsheathed Riptide and swung it. It connected with it's head and turned into dust. I fell to my knees. The nymphs were banging on the frozen barrier. I kept it up. I don't know why but I didn't want to have all the nymphs come rushing forward. I didn't want the attention. I did the thing that would take all my energy- I called Artemis. Gods have a sort of talking device thing that we can talk in each other's minds from any distance.

'_Artemis come to the Okefenokee Swamp Park in Georgia. Hurry I want you to be here. Please I don't have much time.'_

'_Percy? What's wrong? I'll be there.' _In a couple seconds Artemis appeared in front of me.

"Percy!" she yelled running to where I was lying. "The blade. Cursed Blade shall reap the newest god's soul."

"What?"

"Apollo told me." She said. Artemis was in seconds covered with my ichor.

"This must a good place to die, right Moon Pie?"

I woke up to the bright florescent. I squinted looking around at my surroundings. I heard someone talking-it sounded like Apollo.

"What the freakin'- what's going on?"  
"Percy, dude, you're awake I was just telling Chiron there was no possible way that you were going to wake up. Ironic isn't it?" Apollo in his way of trying to make a joke sucked at it; even though he is the god of poetry.

"Percy! I knew you were going to wake up. See he is not too weak being a new god!" he stuck his tongue at Apollo. Apollo held up his hands not wanting to get on a son of Kronos' bad side.

"I never said he was weak. Well you managed to save that forest and the nymphs wanted me to tell you "thank you". I even got one of their phone numbers!" he said giddily pulling out a leaf. He took a better look at it. "Hey this is my number!" he said upset. I tried to get up but screamed loudly when I felt a huge pain in my gut. I looked down to realize that my waistline and up was wrapped in a gauze type wrappings. It was coated in golden ichor. I felt a burning sensation inn my gut while I was struggling to get up.

I walked around the garden, watching nymphs tending to the colorful plants. I saw moon lace and it reminded me of Calypso. She was still trapped on her island. I decided since I was a god to pay her a visit.

I walked on the sea towards her prison and found Calypso sitting near the shoreline and I approached that way. I quickly put my hood up and willed my wings to extend. She looked up and bowed her head.

"To what do I owe the pleasure lord?"

"An old friend." I replied.

"Shall I know your name, lord? I need to know what to call you if you are here visiting me."

"Perseus, god of heroes, loyalty, time, and shape shifting. I am the thirteenth Olympian. You don't need to call me lord, Calypso. Just Perseus or Percy." I took down my hood.

"Percy? You are a god. You are a major god? You are with those Olympians who banished me?"

"Yes. Yes, and no to your questions. I am an Olympian but I did not banish you. I became a god to be with Annabeth but she is part of the new prophecy and her mother and all the other gods keep saying that I can't be with her, except Aphrodite."

"You came back here for me?" I smiled at her but I think she didn't quite understand. "You did!" she charged me and hugged me so hard if I wasn't a god she probably would've broken my lungs. "We are going to be with each other!" she yelled to the sky giddily. I winced as she continued to hug me and she heard it.

"Sorry I was nearly killed with The Reaper of gods. It is a sword that can kill a god. And I am sort of with Artemis." She gave me a puzzled look until there was a silver flash of light and Artemis was standing beside me looking annoyed.

"PERCY JACKSON WERE DO I BEGIN WITH THE BAD!" she grabbed my ear. "Sorry Calypso will you excuse us for a moment?" she didn't wait for an answer. She held my ear tighter and dragged my a couple yards away.

"Okay lets first start by WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she screamed in a hushed tone.

"Well I was just saying "hi" to an old friend. Jealous?" I asked wanting her to yell at me more. I thought it was funny to see her eyes bulge out.

"NO! What were you doing that almost got you killed!?"

"I was saving a forest but I guess someone knew I was going to come." She punched my arm. I rubbed where she had punched me.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Don't you dare ever leave me or try!" She slapped me this time and fell to the ground crying.

"Hey it's okay don't cry. Shh, it's okay. Everything is going to be fine. Shh. You are going to be fine." I tried soothing her but of course that just made it worse.

"

It's not me I'm worried about you idiot. It's you; I can't loose you, Percy. I love you. Don't you try. Please, don't." I carried her back to were Calypso was still standing.

"Hey sorry Calypso we have to go Arty here is kind of tired. I promise I will come try to visit you, promise." I said trying to hold my hand up but failed to do it so I just winked. "Bye."

"Bye Percy." I flashed out and appeared outside her palace I was about to kick open the door when I heard someone clear their throat.

"What are you doing." I could tell whose voice that was.

"Um Lady Athena. Hi. I am obviously… um I am… this is kind of hard to explain."

"Well from the way you are… You have already moved on from my daughter!"

"I-I h-haven't… I'm not sure." She looked at me funny. "Athena! Don't look at me like that! I don't know! Artemis just makes me extremely happy and at ease." I said smiling at her.

"I am not your little sister so don't. I thought you loved my daughter you man! Now I understand why- nope, not anymore- Artemis loves you. I am so glad that Annabeth isn't here to see this."

"Hey I don't know! I _am_ sorry!"

I was standing around the campfire talking to Hestia. After talking for a couple hours she had to go tend to the original hearth so I got up and walked along the shoreline just thinking. I felt raw energy and heat on my back. I turned around and saw kaleidoscope eyes staring back at me.

"Hey Hera. Do what thou-no- I- wait would it be…"

"Perseus don't try to talk all old timey. You suck at. I need you to do something for me."

"Kay. What is it?"

"Since you are god of heroes I need you to go to that Roman camp in California and bring three campers who are nice and gentle to bring back to Camp Half-Blood."  
"Fine, on one condition. I get to choose. I am good at judgment! Besides, I am the god of heroes I will not have any problems."

"You better not, Perseus." I teleported in the middle of the Field of Mars and was charged by what I guessed was the first cohort.

"Who are you?" I heard a feminine but hard voice ask me- or demand.

"You don't know a god when you see him do you." I muttered.

"Excuse me? WHO ARE YOU!?" she demanded. I looked down at myself.

"Oh." I said.

Reyna's POV

'_Oh my gods. Who is he?'_

One thing for sure is that he is so handsome. He had jet-black shaggy hair hanging in his eyes; his eyes were a beautiful shade of sea green. He had a orange shirt that said '_Guardian Angel' _in the middle and cargo pants that looked all torn and worn out. He had white converse shoes on.

'_Wow.'_

"Oh." He said looking down at himself. "Sorry. Wrong form." There was a flash of blue light around the man. When the flash dimmed I almost dropped to my knees. He looked even better. He had a 'Zac Efron haircut' black hair. He had on black leather pants, a purple button-down shirt with all of them undone except the bottom two, a black leather jacket, and black high-tops.

"Oh. My. Gods." I muttered. I don't think he heard me.

"Hey. I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune/Poseidon, god of heroes, time, loyalty, and shape shifting. Sorry I was in my Greek form." He is a god! No wonder. He looks a million times better than Jason. I think I'm in love.

"Stand down Romans!" I yelled. After they all stopped I bowed.

"What may I do for you, Lord?" I asked.

"Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the twelfth region; there is no need to call me lord. Just Percy. Anyway, I need to talk to you if that's alright."

"Sure." I managed to get out.

I led him to my room because it was the only private room that didn't have cameras.

"So… I need to bring three gentle romans to New York were there is another camp like this one. Hera told me its part of her plan…" He explained.

"Um, okay."

"…and I want you to be on of them." He finished.

"Okay I will go get two other good romans." I walked out of my room and gathered two other romans. I made sure they were boys so they wouldn't give me any competition with Percy.

'_What am I saying!?'_

He flashed us to the camp borders were a huge dragon was guarding a tree with something gold on it.

"It's okay, buddy." Percy raised a hand and the dragon calmed down. "Come, follow me." He said.

As soon as we got into the camp a girl with auburn hair dressed in silver with a bow strung on her back, a moon necklace, and a ring I didn't see all the designs but I could see a full moon and emeralds. I didn't know who she was. She came running toward Percy at high speed. She jumped on him and he grabbed her in mid-air. They kissed and all my hopes for him vanished in thin air.

"Hey Moon Beam! Glad to see me?" he said.

"Well does it look like I am glad to see you Sea Foam?"

"Now you're calling me Aphrodite? Wow you are off your game." He said about to kiss her. When they were finished he looked at us.

"Oh um sorry. This is Reyna, Adam, and Steward. Reyna is a daughter of Bellona, Adam is a son of Apollo, and Steward is a son of Mars. I'm sure you know their parents." He introduced us to his friend- since she had a ring on her ring finger she is probably his wife or fiancé.

"Percy! Why are you in your roman form? We are at a _Greek_ camp!" the woman stated. "They won't recognize you!" she was cut off bye a buff girl yelling.

"Yes we will!"

"Clarisse, may I speak to you?" Percy yelled back.

"No!" she retorted.

"Clarisse! Now!"

"Prissy!" she growled.

"Will you show your half brother Steward to the Ares cabin?"

"Fine. Come on Steward. Theses are romans Prissy. I can smell 'em." She said walking off with Steward trailing behind her.

"Will! Can you show Adam here your half brother to your cabin?" he asked a different camper next.

"Sure dude. Follow me." He said bowing to the woman and Percy. They walked off leaving me with the woman and Percy.

"Not to be rude but, who are you?" I asked to the auburn haired woman with silvery eyes.

"Oh sorry. I am Artemis, or to you Diana. I prefer my Greek form." Artemis said.

"Again, trying not to be rude and all but, you two are married?! But Lady Di- Artemis you are a maiden goddess." I said.

"We aren't married we're engaged and haven't told anyone. And yes, I was a maiden goddess, but now I am not. The gods approve."

I was thinking about saying '_Well I don't!_' but thought against it.

"Um… Reyna you can stay in the big house. I'll show you were it is." He led me to a huge blue barn. As we walked the male camper clapped, fist-pumped, and said hi to Percy. The girls tried flirting, winking, and stared at him. He showed me around the camp and finally we went inside the barn. A man in a wheelchair was staring into the fire. The leopard above the fireplace was snoozing.

"Chiron." He said. This Chiron jerked away from his trance.

"Oh yes. You did it. Are they all situated? And who might this be?" he asked. "This is Reyna, Daughter of Bellona. May she stay in the Big House?" Percy asked.

"Yes. Simon go get a room ready for Reyna!" he yelled over his shoulder and a faun ran out of a corridor breathlessly. I saw Percy look down at his watch and cursed.

"Chiron I need to go. I have… um… I have to give sword-fighting lessons in an hour so I should get the class ready." He ran out of the Big House looking panicked.

Percy's POV

I ran to the forest waiting for Artemis. I was thinking so deep I barely noticed someone scream my name. I looked over my shoulder to find a boy with dark brown hair, latino skin, and brown eyes staring at me.

"Hey Leo. Is everything going alright on your quest?" I asked warily.

"Uh yeah this is an emergency. Can you come to…" I interrupted him.

"I know where you are. I'll be right there." They were in Arachne's lair. I knew it had something to do with Annabeth. I teleported in a flash of blue light. In an instance I saw Annabeth hanging on to the edge of a cliff. I felt all the strength leave me. She let go but I was quick enough to run and grabbed her hand. I felt myself slipping from my handhold. I fell and with all the strength I had left I dug my nails into the grounds. I let out a scream of pain. I saw my old friend Nico sprint over to me.

"Percy, can't you teleport out of here?" he asked urgently.

"No, Tartarus has drained all of my powers." I looked down at Annabeth who was staring at me shocked. I looked back up at Nico.

"I was going to get married. I was going to marry Artemis. Nico, can you tell her I'm sorry and that I love her and miss her. Goodbye." I gave Nico one last look at let go. We fell into Tartarus.

Nico's POV

I couldn't believe it. No it couldn't be real. No it is real. My best friend- more like a brother- had just fallen into Tartarus. I screamed and yelled and cried. It took Hazel, Jason, and Frank to get me back on the Argo II.

"I need to go. I need to go back to Camp Half-Blood. I can't interfere." I said. Since I wasn't in the prophecy meant that I couldn't stay any longer. I looked up at everyone. They all had tears running down their cheeks. Leo, Piper, and Jason were affected more than Hazel and Frank because Percy was a close friend and mentor. I was in more pain than everyone else.

"Good luck." I said but Hazel grabbed my arm.

"Why do you have to go? Other than the prophecy." She asked.

"I have to tell his fiancé, Artemis."

"What? He… Diana…" I shadow traveled before she could say anything else.

I finally found Artemis at the Archery Range. I could see the anger emanating off of her.

"Lady Artemis, I need to talk to you." I said in a sad voice. She looked up from the target.

"Hello Nico. Do have any I idea were Percy is? We were supposed to have a picnic in the woods." I was even more crestfallen at the mention of his name. I could feel that he was close to death.

"This is about Percy, Lady Artemis." I said looking away from her piercing gaze. She obviously saw my face.

"What happened!?" she demanded an answer of me.

"He received a distress call from a demigod. We were in trouble. Annabeth was hanging on a cliff that led to Tartarus. Once he god there, all of his powers and strength were drained. Annabeth slipped and he caught her. He grabbed onto the ledge. He told me his last requests but I can't tell you what they are. But he told me that he loves you and will miss you. He didn't have any strength so he let go and fell into Tartarus with Annabeth. I can feel that he is close to death. Annabeth is fine, though."

"She fumed and burst into her true form after I closed my eyes. She sent a rage through the whole camp, which I don't even think that Zeus was that strong. The forest beside the archery range was stripped off its roots. The tree nymphs were spared, and thankfully, lived. Artemis let out a scream of pure hurt and rage. She flashed out to who-knows-where. I was left standing there. From the sadness I felt coursing through my body I fainted.

(This is after Percy fell into Tartarus)

Artemis' POV

After what Nico told me the hunt became cold and malicious. When we come across a man who gave us a funny look we beat the crap out of him. When we find one who tries to make a move on us or we see him mistreating a woman, we kill him. I have tolerated the ones who don't acknowledge us. When we have a council meeting the Hunt go to that camp and they stay at my cabin. I stay at his cabin- not the Poseidon cabin- the Perseus cabin-. I can't stand not being with him. I hate how we've turned cold.

I have visited Percy's mother and told her what had happened. She has gone silent.

I was sitting in his cabin holding on tight to his leather jacket. I was thinking about all the things we have been through. I mean for the sake of the gods! We were going to get _married_! I miss him. Nico says that he isn't dead, nor is Annabeth.

Why would I care about Annabeth! I suddenly heard screaming and cheers and whoops of joy. I was curious so I got out of his bed and walked to the pine tree known as "Thalia's Tree". Many campers told me that she was turned into a tree. I didn't ask for detail. Thalia was the most powerful demigod. And now he was-is.

I was now at the back of the crowd.

"Everyone back away and let me get through." I yelled and everyone backed away and made a respectable path for me to walk to the scene.

"Lady Artemis, wait, please. Let me see." Chiron trotted through the now wide path. The centaur was depressed since…

I heard him gasp and he fell to his horse knees. He started to cry- I wasn't sure if it was tears of joy or tears of hurt and sadness.

"Chiron, what is wrong?" I asked. I stepped closer. "Chiron?" I maneuvered around him. What I saw hurt so much.

"No. No."

What I saw was heart-breaking. It was just; just- I don't think I have the words. I could feel tears running down my eyes. It was that Annabeth girl holding- holding Percy. She was crying. Annabeth also looked horrible. She had on her camp shirt- but it was so tattered- her jeans we completely torn; she was very scratched up; her hair was a mess, and she was smelly and dirty. She had a green shirt wrapped around her arm.

Percy on the other hand was much, much, much worse. He didn't have a shirt- which was on Annabeth's arm- his chest was coated in golden ichor. It was slashed everywhere. He also had bruises everywhere; on his face, his arms, legs, fingers. His hair was normal- all messy, but there was dirt and grime matted down in his black hair. His jeans were now jeans shorts with gold splatters across the gray fabric.

He was unconscious in Annabeth's arms. She was crying her eyes out. I ran over to him and grabbed Percy out of her arms. I rubbed his face rocking back and forth, telling him to wake up. In a matter of milliseconds I was sitting in a pool of godly blood. Not my own. My fiancé who was still not coming back to me from wherever he is. I took off my hunters' jacket, trying to absorb as much of his blood as I could.

"Apollo!" I yelled. He appeared in front of me with the rest of the gods. Annabeth's mother picked her up and carried her to cabin 10. Apollo took Percy out of my hands. He began to chant in Ancient Greek. All of Percy's cuts vanished, but was still in some sort of coma. My father pulled me away. He pulled me into a tight hug. I cried on his shoulder for what seemed like hours. I hugged tight to him. He carried me to Percy's cabin. As soon as my head hit the pillow I drifted into a deep sleep.

Just after 10 minutes I woke up from my deep sleep- well not so deep. I paced across Percy's cabin thinking of how or if I would go see him right after he got back. I decided I would go. I sprinted to the infirmary not wanting to flash there just in case something was going on. Once everyone that saw me cleared out. I took a couple steps toward Percy. I felt myself getting slower. There was some kind of tension in the air around him. I could see waves of colors. I knelt down beside him and took his hand. As soon I touched it I pulled back my hand because it was beyond freezing. For a minute I thought he was dead I tumbled back, but someone caught me. I turned around and saw the grim face of my brother staring back at me. I started crying letting out all of my pain and sadness. I thought about all my love and happiness for Percy.

"Artemis, he's not dead. He's just in a very strong coma. I interrogated Annabeth. She doesn't want to talk. Maybe you could convince her. You both love him." Apollo said.

"How would that help?"

"Just try."

I went to the Athena cabin, knocked on the door, and was let in by one of her siblings.

"Annabeth, may we talk?" I asked. She nodded. We stopped at the beach.

"Annabeth, I need you to tell me what happened, just the main part. What took up the most time?" she looked up with me. I easily saw pain in her eyes. The piercing gray that once took up them was now so dark it looked like black.

"What took the most time? Well, um… Percy and I were running toward the doors of death. He turned around sensing something and was stabbed through the heart. It didn't kill him but it knocked him out before he was unconscious he told me to put on my invisibility hat. I followed where they took him. They monsters didn't see me. Percy hid me away from them for months. He would make ambrosia and nectar appear for me to eat keeping me healthy. He couldn't eat any because his hand where tied and his mouth was gagged except for the times... He was asked questions and when he wouldn't answer they… The monsters would just torture him and show him false images, telling him lies, torturing him for fun and no reason."

I can't believe what happened. I dropped to my knees.

"I'm sorry. He used the last of his energy teleporting us out." She walked away from were I knelt in utter shock. I couldn't believe what he had gone through. I went back to Percy. I settled myself on the hospital bed and put his head in my arms. I ran my fingers in his black hair. I have missed him so much. I lay there for hours. Talking to myself the whole time.

"Percy, come back to me please." At that moment he opened his eyes and gasped for oxygen. He looked up.

"Artemis?" he said breathlessly.

"You're back." I smiled back at him. "I missed you so much."

"I miss you too."

The Olympians called a council meeting with all the demigods of the prophecy. Zeus called Percy from his throne.

"Yes Lord Zeus?" he asked struggling to kneel.

Zeus waved his hand. "No need for that Percy." He smiled. Again he struggled to get up.

"Perseus, we have been thinking that we should give you another godly power. You are now also the god of immortality and mortality for you have survived death many time and was once a mortal and now is a god."

"Thank you." She stumbled and almost collapsed if it wasn't for me catching him and carrying-half dragging him- back to my throne and sitting him on my lap. He fainted. Apollo walked to my throne and put a hand on Percy's forehead.

"He still hasn't recovered from being tortured. I mean he is still is extremely sore but he is still mentally hurt and pained. He can barely think. But in time he will get better… in time." He trailed off and sat down in his throne.

I looked down at Percy. He looks so cute when he's asleep. He drools too. I kissed him on the forehead and pulled my attention away from his sleeping figure. I looked at Annabeth. She was looking at Percy longingly and still had that broken look in her eyes.

Percy was as good as new but a little swore. We were at the campfire sing-a-long and the Apollo cabin was singing a song the found on the Internet: I'm Yours.

The campers were strumming ukuleles and laughing. They were trying to keep up with the lyrics. One of my brothers sons threw a microphone ate Percy. He caught it looking dumbstruck. He started to sing.

**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it**

**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**

**I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back**

**Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest**

**And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention**

**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**

**It cannot wait, I'm yours**

**Well open up your mind and see like me**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free**

**Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love**

**Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing**

**We're just one big family**

**And it's our Gods-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved**

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**

**It cannot wait, I'm sure**

**There's no need to complicate, our time is short**

**This is our fate, I'm yours**

**D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do**

**But do you want to come on**

**Scooch on over closer dear**

**And I will nibble your ear**

**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**

**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**

**But my breath fogged up the glass**

**And so I drew a new face and I laughed**

**I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason**

**To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons**

**It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue**

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**

**It cannot wait, I'm yours**

**Come on and open up your mind and see like me**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free**

**Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours**

**So please don't, there's no need**

**There's no need to complicate**

**'Cause our time is short**

**This is, this is, this is our fate**

**I'm yours**

**Oh, I'm yours**

**Oh, I'm yours**

**Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours**

**You best believe, best believe I'm yours**

When all the campers recovered from there shock at just how amazing his voice was I saw noticed that all the gods were watching him sing. All the female campers were swarming him. I gave them a glare and they backed of. I can't get over how beautiful his voice was. It was too low and it wasn't too high. He was a baritone. That must be my brother talking. His voice was soothing and perfect. I must've zoned out because there was a cheer erupting from around the fire. The campfire grew to an enormous height. I guess they were yelling for a duet. I was throne a microphone and so was Annabeth. Before I could stand Percy kissed me on the cheek and said 'Good luck'. He must've seen my worried look so he kissed me on the lips. We stood up and went to the center waiting for a song. They gods brought out a stereo and turned it up.

After that nightmare Percy took me to the beach in the camp. We shared so many good memories here.

"Artemis, I don't know if you still want to marry me because that was so long ago. And the ring you have is old and has different memories and different reasons I fell in love with you. I fell in love with you so Annabeth could be safe. It was supposed to be a trick. But this would be so much more real. The ring I give has a fourth of my soul in the silver pearl. Artemis if I am not near you or looking at you I am in pain. They showed me what I wanted in this world more than anything else. They showed me you. I saw my life flash before my eyes after the second Titan War. I thought it was of Annabeth. But it was of _you_. I can't live my life without you. I'd rather suffer eternal pain and sadness in Tartarus. I love you. Will you marry me Moon Pie?"

"Of course." I could barely say that before hugging him fiercely and kissing him.

We were sitting in the Ping-Pong room. Discussing random things. I sat in Percy's lap leaning my head in the crook of his neck. All the cabin leaders were watching us. They didn't know that were getting married. All except the Romans who were still here. Reyna had been really upset when she heard that Percy fell into Tartarus. They were sitting in folding chairs like the rest of us but me- I was sitting on my comfy Percy lap. I got bored so I started playing with his fingers. I probably looked like a five year old. I was jutted out of my trance.

"Percy do you have any announcements or requests?" Chiron asked. We decided to tell everyone at the winter solstice that we were engaged.

"Um… Let me think. Oh! Yeah. I do have one thing. Tomorrows' knife training will be postponed. I have to go into the mortal world with the other gods for some unknown reason- they won't tell me."

"Don't do anything you'll regret." I said seriously looking up at him straight in the eyes. I could see the golden flakes of being the god of time in his eyes.

"Okay, your icy glare has overpowered me. I am defeated my huntress." He made a fainting action, which made everyone laugh. He could always lighten the mood. Annabeth didn't laugh either- nor did I. He looked at me.

"Yes Ma'am!" he saluted. I kept looking at him. "Yes dear." He said dropping his head in defeat. I stuck my tongue at him. He smiled sarcastically.

"Don't worry Arty. I'll be careful. And I'll try to get Apollo to stop playing with emotions of women…tonight."

"You'll be smart to do so." I added. He kissed me on the nose.

"Of course Moon Pie." I snuggled my head in his chest. I looked over at Annabeth. She still looked sad. But was glaring at me. I started to play with Percy's fingers again in my lap. He played with my hair. He was currently making a fake mustache with my curls.

A thunder clapped us out of our meaningless discussion. My father, Zeus, was leaning against his master bolt trying not to look smug.

"Sorry Chiron, but when you were talking about Perseus here going out to the mortal world, he will have to have a child."

"WHAT!" Percy and me said in unison. We were looking horrified. "WHY!" we said.

"Pacts that the gods-not the goddesses- made when were drunk- a while ago. The gods have to have at least one child with a mortal. I am sorry. This will be a tear in your relationship, though." He said looking very smug.

"No." Percy said crossing his arm. "I wasn't even there so…"

"That does not matter young god." Zeus said stifling a laugh. "I absolutely hated it, but we were drunk."

They started arguing, which made thunder ring in everyone's ears and made time slow down around them. Percy's eyes were on fire, which made everyone jerk back except me. I've seen it happen before. I've seen his wings. I put my hands on his cheeks. He calmed down once he saw my eyes.

"It's… It's o-okay." I stuttered. I was furious about this stupid law. My brother must've come up with this.

"What?" he whispered.

"Percy it's fine."

"But what about-" I cut him off. Percy looked up at Zeus. He obviously heard the crack in my voice.

Percy sniffed the air- I found that rather odd. He looked at Zeus crazily.

"I smell a lie- you're drunk." He said.

"Crap! Almost." Zeus flashed out. I have no idea how Percy could tell he was lying. I kissed Percy on the cheek at went back to playing with his fingers.

"Well… since that is over… I guess I don't have anything else to talk about. You all may leave."

We walked or ran out of the Big House in hope of sleep. Percy flashed us to his palace. He carried me over to his sea green couch. I flipped through channels. I was bored beyond belief. Percy was drooling on my shoulder in a deep sleep.

1 year later

Percy's POV

"Artemis honey just breath. In and out. In and out." My wife that was currently having a baby or babies- we're not sure of anything yet- suddenly punched me in the face.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO PERSEUS JACKSON! I KNOW HOW TO BREATHE, YOU MOTHERF-" she screamed. She was crushing the bones in my hand. I could see ichor coming out of cuts that are now open. I heard one more scream and a high-pitched cry. Out emerged my son being held in the hands of Artemis' mother. She put a green blanket around him. Her mother handed me my son. I studied him. He had sea green eyes with flecks of gold in them just like mine. The tiny little strings of black hair that were very visible because there was so many of them. He had Artemis' nose and my lips. He also had her perfect sized ears. His skin was the same tan as mine. My son looked up at me and placed his hand on my nose and giggled.

I heard another cry as my wife gave birth to another child. A girl. She had barely visible auburn hair. I put my son in one arm and arm daughter in another. I studied her as I did my son. She had the most amazing eyes. I was mesmerized. The main color was silver but there were visible accents of gold and green. She had here mother's complexion and her lips and my nose. The children I held in my hands were mine. A god and a goddess. Artemis and I had discussed that I would turn them into demigods for their safety since I was the god of immortality and mortality.

"Percy, my children?" I heard my Moon Pie mutter.

"A boy and a girl. They are beautiful." I exclaimed softly.

"Good. They boy?" she outstretched her arms. I gave her our son supporting her arms until they were back in her lap.

"He looks just like you. Alek. He is the protector of mankind. That's what his name means." She kissed him on the forehead. Alek squealed with happiness. He grabbed her nose. Artemis laughed.

"Arty, he has to be bathed." I said.

"Okay." She kissed him on the forehead again and gave him to Apollo.

"Let me see our daughter." I gave her our daughter. Artemis looked at her for a minute.

"Marina- of the sea. That's her name. I love you my Marina. You are going to grow up to look beautiful. You're going to look just like me." I chuckled. She gave me Marina and I gave her to Leto. Artemis relaxed in her bed. She looks exhausted. I lay down beside her while Apollo heals my hand.

"Arty, we are going to be awesome parents!" I grabbed my now asleep wife's hand. "Love you Arty." I kissed her sweaty hand and fell asleep. I woke up to a crying little baby girl in my hands.

"Hello, my Marina." I looked over to see Artemis playing peek-a-boo with Alek. My twins are going to be amazing. I looked up to see a camera in front of us trying to be invisible of my timely stare. I stiffened. Artemis noticed.

"What's wrong Ocean Eyes?" she asked.

"The camera… where are we?"

"Apollo and Aphrodite drove us to your palace. I woke up on the way. I saw Aphrodite bless our children. I stopped her before she could give them anything else besides looks. Relationship advice, powers over love that kind of stuff. They aren't even immortal."

"We should tell people." She said. We haven't even told Chiron or Annabeth or Grover.

"Yeah. Do we have any idea who the god parents will be or are?" I asked. A burst of golden light and a puff of pink perfume and a couple coughs later a squeal erupted. And it was not our children.

"We will!" I could only hope that was anyone but Aphrodite.

"Oh no!" Artemis said. "Percy I think your mother and Paul would be a good choice."

"Perfect. Now does anyone no what chum peas are!?" I raised my voice, which to my surprise didn't effect out children. Arty giggled to my left and Aphrodite rolled her eyes in front of me and Apollo suppressed a wide grin.

I paid the driver and took Alek from Artemis' arms as she got out with Marina. From the trunk I got out baby carrying equipment and strapped it on. I put Marina, since she was younger and smaller in the carrier and held Alek in my right arm, and took hold of Arty's hand. We submerged through the borders. I saw a blonde running toward me with a huge grin and opened up arms.

"Percy!" she called. She slowed down seeing my children. Her face retorted into fury then softened.

"Hey, Wise Girl." I said giving her my signature smile. She blushed and I chuckled. She glanced at Artemis then me. She looked at Alek.

"He looks just like you Percy. Your eyes, your complexion, and your hair." She surveyed my daughter now. "She looks just like you Lady Artemis. Her eyes are different. Is that green, gold and silver? They're amazing. I'm happy for you two." She sounded pretty unenthusiastic. "Are they gods?"

"Annabeth meet my children Alek and Marina. And no they aren't gods because to keep them safe I transformed them into demigods- being the god of immortality and mortality I can do that." Smiled at her. She blushed again. I looked behind me to see Artemis but she was at the archery range. Typical.

"Be right back. Stay there please." I said to Annabeth. I walked to Artemis and told her that I'm going to take a walk with Alek and Marina. She nodded. I went back to Annabeth.

"Wanna go for a walk?" she nodded in agreement.

Arty and I are in Babies 'R Us shopping for toys. Our kids were going to have a room in my cabin at camp and one in my palace. Artemis was explaining to me that the colors of the rooms have to be neutral.

"What about sea foam?" I asked.

"Um… okay that can be for your cabin at camp. And light blue for your palace. Okay?" she said looking over two paint colors.

"Yeah, okay." I walked over to the designs area. I saw the perfect one. It was light blue with wave patterns and a bright big moon above it. It was perfect.

"Percy?" Artemis walked over to where I was standing. "Whoa. That is amazing. Its like I can see the light rolling off it." We put it in our cart along with the two buckets of paint. Next we pushed our cart to the cribs. I looked at the boys and she looked at the girls. The first one was perfect. It was gold with green on the bars. There was a clock and two swords crossed. A black Pegasus was carved into each bar. I picked it up and carried it back to our cart. Artemis was waiting there for me. She had chosen a silver crib with a moon, a bow and arrow, a clock, and crossed swords. We had already bought toys and food the other day. I loaded up the silver van with green waves etched in it up with our purchases. We drove to camp. I ended up carrying everything while Artemis sat in front watching me, drinking lemonade.

I painted how she wanted me to. After an hour I was painting the outside, she came up to help. While she was painting I got blue paint on my hands and kissed my Arty put my hands on her face. I broke apart. She looked daze. I saw her blush and she put her hand up to her blue cheek. She pulled it away, looking at the blue on her hand she dipped her other hand in the sea foam and splashed it all over me.

She saw my challenging look and ran. I dipped my hands in sea foam and ran after her. I grabbed her waist and twirled her around. We laughed and we jumped and we painted each other. I ran after her over and over again painting her and she painting me. I finally caught up to her, twirled her around, and kissed her. I smiled and I could feel her smiling too. I didn't care that there were campers watching us. That moment was the happiest moment of my life- besides seeing my children for the first time.

Annabeth's POV

_Flashback_

_We walked and walked forever before Percy broke the silence._

"_How have been, Wise Girl?" how can he even ask me that. I love him. I remember when he said that we would get back together when all this Gaea stuff is over. Well he goes, gets married, have kids. How could he do that to me?"_

"_Well pretty crappy. I see that your life is bliss." I snarled accusingly. He looked at me sadly._

"_Annabeth I remember what I told you. I am very sorry. I thought I liked Artemis and loved you. But when I was in hell, I began to realize that it's Artemis that I love so much. I didn't feel that way with you. I mean I loved you too. But it was Artemis. It will always be Artemis." He finished. I felt my heart crack._

"_I always thought about you and me would get married, have kids, and have a happy ending. I guess I was wrong." I choked out._

"_Annabeth…" I held up my hand and slowly closed it. I walked away leaving Percy and his kids alone_.

(Back to the present)

I watched as Percy and Artemis have fun with paint. They were acting like children.

'_Gods I hate them'! _ I thought.

'_No you have to be happy for them. You don't see that broken look in Percy's eyes anymore. He's happy.' _I thought back.

'_But he promised he would be waiting.' _I walked to the beach feeling sad. I got out a device that Percy gave to me. He said if I strapped it to my hand it would allow me to breathe underwater. I swam to a warm spot in the water, thinking. I saw two figures wrapped around in an air bubble. I saw that it was Percy and Artemis. I couldn't bare it anymore so I went back to the surface to dry off.

Percy's POV

I told Artemis she could shower first. I went to check on Alek and Marina. Marina was sound asleep. Alek was lying there looking bored.

"Come on Alek, lets watch some TV." I picked him up and on the way to our couch I grabbed a bag of Cheetos. I situated my self so I was lying on my back on the couch horizontally. I turned on the sports channel. Golf was on so I fell asleep easily.

Artemis' POV

I dried my hair and slipped into my nightgown. I walked to the kitchen of Percy's palace to get some water. I saw that the TV was on so I went to pick up the remote when the channel changed.

"Percy…are you watching this?" I asked. There was no answer. "Percy?"

I walked around the couch to see that my husband was asleep and to see that Alek was sitting on his chest making Cheetos powder, rubbing it all over his hands, clapping, and giggling at the orange dust in the air. There was now an orange spot on Percy's chest. I laughed picking up Alek only to be pulled back onto the couch and Percy's lap. I stumbled as we fell onto his lap trying to stifle a laugh as not to awake him. I just noticed that my daughter was lying there too. I adjusted myself and instantly fell asleep. Unfortunately I had a dream.

_I was sleeping with Percy on the couch with Alek and Marina when Apollo woke us up. Luckily my babies didn't cry. I still had my eyes closed so it looked like I wasn't awake. So being the annoying, stupid godly brother he is he just had to keep poking me and saying my name. He was getting really annoying so I punched his face moderately hard. I opened my eyes and saw Apollo sitting on the floor clutching his bloody nose._

"_WHAT?" I screamed. Percy wasn't even awake yet._

"_Gods Artemis! There is a meeting you and Percy are needed." He said. I went over, took my kids, made Apollo hold them, and tried to get Percy. I shook him and shook him over and over again. That didn't work. I started to slap. That didn't work either. I started to tickle him. He immediately woke up and started laughing and trying to swat my hand away._

"_Stop it!" he said between laughs._

"_Percy! Kelpie! Get up! We have to go to a meeting." I said. Percy got up and tried to tame his hair._

_When we arrived we went to our thrones. Every Olympian was there so it must've been important. Zeus was staring at Percy-he wasn't angry- more like pity._

"_Perseus this concerns you. Remember that time when I was drunk and came to your camp meeting?" Zeus asked._

"_Yes, Lord Zeus." Percy said. _

"_Well…that is really a law." Zeus said quickly.  
"WHAT! YOU'RE LYING!" Percy yelled at the king of the gods._

"_WHAT!" I screamed. I looked at Zeus. He looked really pale._

"_I am sorry. The male gods made that law when we were drunk. I am truly sorry but you have to by next week. It doesn't have to be a pure mortal. It could be an immortal that was once mortal. "_

I woke up from my dream with a start. I was sweating. _It was just a dream. _I thought to myself. I went back to sleep and my peace was interrupted by another dream. It was more like flashes of pictures. I saw grey eyes with blonde hair. I saw black hair with Percy's eyes. The pictures morphed into each other. The out come was a picture of blonde hair and Percy's eyes.

I woke up again with Apollo poking my arm and saying my name over and over again. He was getting really annoying so I punched his face moderately hard. I opened my eyes and saw Apollo sitting on the floor clutching his bloody nose.

"WHAT?" I screamed. Percy wasn't even awake yet.

"Gods Artemis! There is a meeting you and Percy are needed." He said. I went over, took my kids, made Apollo hold them, and tried to get Percy. I shook him and shook him over and over again. That didn't work. I started to slap. That didn't work either. I started to tickle him. He immediately woke up and started laughing and trying to swat my hand away.

"Stop it!" he said between laughs.

"Percy! Kelpie! Get up! We have to go to a meeting." I said. Percy got up and tried to tame his hair.

When we arrived we went to our thrones. Every Olympian was there so it must've been important. Zeus was staring at Percy-he wasn't angry- more like pity.

"Perseus this concerns you. Remember that time when I was drunk and came to your camp meeting?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, Lord Zeus." Percy said.

"Well…that is really a law." Zeus said quickly.  
"WHAT! YOU'RE LYING!" Percy yelled at the king of the gods.

"WHAT!" I screamed. I looked at Zeus. He looked really pale.

"I am sorry. The male gods made that law when we were drunk. I am truly sorry but you have three weeks. It doesn't have to be a pure mortal. It could be an immortal that was once mortal. " No this is just like my dream.

"Apollo we need to talk." I said getting off of my throne and dragging him outside by his hair. I kissed Percy on the way out.

"What?!" he said smoothing down his hair.

"I had a dream before you woke me up. It was exactly what happened today. You're the god of prophecies, what's going on?"

Apollo looked sheepishly at me. "Well when you were sleeping I gave you the power to see the future in your dreams."  
"And why would you do that?"

"I got bored." I punched him in the face and walked away. I went back to our palace. I saw Percy sitting on the couch with our silver laptop with green and gold squares on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He looks up from the computer.

"Oh, hey, Moon Pie. Um… I'm looking for a dating website." He told me rubbing the back off his neck.

"What?! Why?!"

"Arty, Zeus threatened Alek and Marina and you! I can't let them hurt you guys. We're family."

"Well we might not be anymore." I yell.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know if you'll be thinking of the mortal or if you love her more than me." I tell him crying. He just shakes his head and pulls me onto his lap. I cry on his shoulder.

"Shh, that will never happen."

Percy's POV

"Ready, dude?" Apollo claps me on the shoulder.

"Fine." I tell him. We're sitting at a bar. Apollo is trying to get me to drink, which I have never done before. I sip the martini.

"So man as your wingman I need to help you come up with an act. Okay, so there's tortured, mean and aggressive, cheerful, or flirty. Which one?"

"Tortured." I walk away and go to sit alone at an empty booth. I sit there stirring my drink around with a sad look on my face. I go to the bathroom and change into my roman phase. I walk out with my purple clothes and go back into my booth. I wait there for twenty minutes.

_Ugh, this is going to take forever. _I think. I see out of the corner of my eyes a woman with neck-height blonde hair. She looks in her thirties. Her eyes are warm brown.

The woman's POV

I walk into the night bar. I just broke up with my boyfriend. He wants to go to Vermont to be a golfer and thinks I'm holding him back so I broke up with him. Jerk. As I walk in I notice many women starring at a man in a booth.

"Whose that?" I ask the girls.

"We don't know. He looks so…amazing. He came in about an hour ago. I caught a glimpse of his face and he looks sad and tortured. I'm thinking about going to cheer him up." The girl says. She goes to him and sits in his booth. Five minutes later she comes back.

"You get rejected?" I ask with a smirk.

"No. He told me why he's sad. His girlfriend cheated on him. I mean who would cheat on him?!" she screams in outrage. I can see weird things like monsters. I feel crazy. I saw a powerful aura around him. I walk up to him and sit in his booth. He looks up from his drink. I loose my breath for a minute taking in his beautiful features.

He had a 'Zac Efron haircut' black hair. He had on black leather pants, a purple button-down shirt with all of them undone except the bottom two, a black leather jacket, and black high-tops.

"I know you're a god." I blurt out. He smirks at me.

"I see that you're a clear-sighted mortal. My mother's one. And one of my friends." He winks at me.

Three weeks later

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

"Yes, I love you with all my soul." Percy tells me.

"But the ancient laws."

"It doesn't matter."

Twelve years later

"Mommy, why did Daddy leave?" my twelve-year-old daughter asks that question every year hoping it will change.

"Because he had to. He loves you so much. His family made him go away." I tell her the same answer every time she asks. Percy told me to tell her about the gods when she's older and to bring her to a camp for demigods like her when I feel ready. We're in my minivan driving to camp.

"Now sweetie, what I am about to tell you my be shocking and some what scary, but you must believe me. The stories I tell you about the gods? They're real. Your father is a god. He is Lord Perseus god of heroes, time, loyalty, shape shifting, mortality, and immortality."

"I KNEW IT! I THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY! Where are we going?"  
"To his camp."

"Cool." I drive us to the borders and we walk past them. Since I am a clear-sighted mortal I can go in.

The first thing I see breaks my heart. I am glad that Layla was gone looking at the strawberries. I walk up to Percy kissing an auburn haired girl. When they break apart they smile and put their heads together. Percy looks at me and his face turns shocked.

"Cassandra, what are you doing here?" he asks with silver lipstick all over his face. I slap him. The woman he was kissing pulls out a silver bow and notches an arrow. I notice the powerful aura around her. Oh. My. Gosh. She's a goddess. Um, silver arrow… Artemis. But wasn't she supposed to be a maiden goddess? Percy puts his hand on her shoulder and she relaxes. He puts his arm around her waist.

"Um, Cassandra this is my wife, Lady Artemis. Arty, this is the mortal…"

"I know. The mortal that was just a toy to save your real family." Lady Artemis walks off. I look at Percy, hurt in my eyes.

"What is she talking about?"

"You weren't a toy. I do l-love you." He stutters and I can tell he doesn't mean it.

"So was I just a pawn to save your family?" I ask him.

"No, but you did save my family. Where's Layla?" he asks.

"I don't know." I say whipping my tears away.

"Hey, Cass, I want you to forget about me. I am sorry." Just then Layla runs to us with a wide grin.

"Daddy?" she asks. Percy smiles.

"Hello child." It hurts that he acts so formal.

"Daddy." She runs towards Percy and hugs him. Percy hugs her back. Percy shows his daughter around camp while I sit in the Big House in a spare room for me.

A conch horn sounds signaling dinner. There's a table for him so Sammy and I sit at it. We walk to the fire and sacrifice to Percy. As we walk I notice Percy and Lady Artemis sitting together at the Artemis table with all her hunters. I saw a spiky haired girl fling her spaghetti at Percy's face. It stays there a while until he wipes it off with a smirk. I see him say something but couldn't hear it. The girl gets up from her seat, goes over to Percy, kisses him on the forehead, and hugs his shoulders. I hear the girl say: "You know you love me baby cousin!" and she walks off.

So that's his cousin and she's older? But she looks fourteen. Percy looks twenty-one. Past Artemis I see a blonde girl with gray looking at him longingly. I take a bite of my pork chop. When I look up I see two kids one with auburn hair- a girl, a boy with black hair, and a sixteen year-old with curly red hair. They all resemble the two, wonder if those are his other kids. I watch the entire scene from my table.

"Daddy! Mommy!" the kids yelled. They ran toward their father and jumped in his arms. The boy jumped in Artemis' lap and the girl jumped in Percy's lap.

"Perseus Jackson! Do you know how hard it's been to look after two four-year olds? Hm? Hours and hours of SpongeBob, Kelp Fries! I can't take anymore of it, Jackson!" the red head yells.

"You let them watch SpongeBob!" Percy retorted outraged.

"Oh, I am so sorry oh son of Poseidon and Olympian. It was either that or Dora! And I don't think you want your children learning from a short stupid Hispanic that wears a purple back pack!" She yelled. Percy put his daughter in Artemis' lap and went over to the other girl.

"Rachel, I am sorry. But you know they can't be here when…" he trails of to see the blonde girl run out of the pavilion crying. Percy looks over to the table were she came from. "Malcolm can you…"

"Sure thing Perce. Annabeth wait!" he ran after the Annabeth girl.

"I'm sorry Rachel." He goes in to hug her.

"Don't you try to sweet me up. As an oracle I can do things to you, Jackson." She yells stepping back.

"Well _Dare_ as a god I can do far worse!"

"Fine just one more week!"

"No it's fine now." Percy tells her. Rachel looks so mad.

"You little Fishy!"

"Curly Fry!" He yells.

"Sea Salt!"

"Green Gas!"

"Sea Pony!"

"Rich Girl!"

"Seaweed Brain!" as soon as she said it she covers her mouth. "Percy I am so sorry. I didn't mean to!" she runs over to the blank boy she called the name. Why does that one name matter so much?

"It's fine." They hug and go back to their tables. I sit there listening to my daughter talk about her day. After dinner Rachel takes his kids to the strawberry fields.

Percy's POV

I kiss Artemis and tell her that I'm going to the training arena. I kiss her again and she kisses back.

"Love you Moon Pie. See you later!" I call walking off. As I walk I am thinking. I am thinking of the blonde with those piercing gray eyes that I made cry. We haven't been friends since she saw my kids. And to top it all off she saw my other demigod child. And to make it all better she saw the mortal!

Gosh can I not stop hurting people? I sensed a presence behind me but just shrugged it off. Probably Alek or Marina or Layla. I stop abruptly, almost walking into a flash of light. Standing in front of me was a pretty girl with caramel colored hair and almond eyes; she looked about…20? A little girl about ten years old stood beside her. The woman opened her eyes and looked at me. The woman sprinted in my direction and hugged me really, really hard. She let go.

"Percy!" she yelled.

"Um… do I know you?" I asked. I was really confused.

"You don't remember me?" she asked. I shook my head no. "It's me Calypso. And this is your little girl, Annie."

"I'm sorry. I'll take you to the dining pavilion." I told her. I lead her to the pavilion. We entered and the woman nearly was knocked down by my wife.

"CALYPSO!?" Arty screamed in glee. They got up.

"Hey Artemis how ya doin'?" Calypso greeted.

"Fine," Artemis bent down facing the girl. "and who is this?" she said with a smile.

"This is Annie, Percy's daughter." Calypso replied. Artemis turned to me.

'_Oh crud.' _I thought. Artemis raised her perfect eyebrows. I scratched the back of my neck.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU IDIOT! IS THIS TRUE?" she yelled/asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know this woman!" I exclaimed

"Yes you do." A calm but shaky voice belonging to Annabeth piped in. Artemis turned back to me.

"SO YOU'RE LYING TO ME? I'M YOUR WIFE!" she yelled.

"I swear on the Styx I don't remember this woman!" I said pointing to Calypso. Thunder boomed and nothing happened to me. Artemis turned to Calypso.

"And I swear that Annie is Percy's blood daughter that I gave birth to." Calypso swore. Thunder boomed and nothing happened to her. Suddenly a burst of pain shot through my head. I fell to the floor on my hands and knees. I screamed like I've never screamed before. Memories rushed in my head. I saw the woman smiling, I saw her planting, and I saw her crying. I looked up my eyes were burning. I heard little chirps from little kids. My children. I saw Annie, Layla, Alek, and Marina. I felt warm hands on my back. I looked up again. I starred into the silver eyes of my wife. I screeched in pain again. I looked up to the sky and the pain was gone immediately.

"Percy, are you okay sweetheart?" Artemis asked. I get up. I blink the red out of my eyes. They focus on Calypso. I take a step closer to her.

"I remember. You were sad and lonely. I gave you a child. 'From the blood of me.' That's why Annie's my child. She was made from me and you bore her." I said kind of hesitantly. She nods. I look at Annie. She gives me a shy smile. I outstretch my arms. Annie rushes toward them feeling my warmth.

"Well I think we should get the Perseus cabin decked out. Alek, Marina, Layla, and Annie, want to help me?" I ask. My children nod and start cheering. I put Annie on my shoulders and she holds on tight. Alek straps himself onto my left leg and Marina my right. Layla takes hold of my hand. Artemis, my loving wife; Cassandra, my supposed lover; and Calypso, my good friend, trails behind us. Later on Zeus informed me that I must have a demigod child every 4 months. Athena told me how she has kids. They come from her mind; like she was born from the mind of Zeus in full battle armor. Artemis isn't mad at the law. I stretch the dead line every 6 months.

And now the Perseus cabin is filled up.


End file.
